StH : The True Story
by Account no longer used
Summary: You can't always believe what you see. Sure, you think you know the story of sonic, but do you know what REALLY happened? It is as happy as it seems.....Rated for some mild violence and a SUPER sad scene at the beginning.


StH : The True Story  
  
Author's Note : This FF only covers the early games, Sonic 1 through S&K. I WILL be making a sequel (called Sonic Adventure 0) that will cover the later games, Sonic Adventure through Sonic Heroes (possibly SA3).

* * *

Through the years, one blue hedgehog has ruled video games and TV. That would be Sonic The Hedgehog. You know the story : evil doctor tries to take over the world, hedgehog stops him, world is peaceful again. But there is more than that, a lot more. Have you heard about the Group Of Lost Chaos? The dark chaos emeralds? Metal Solar Sonic? No? Well, they DO exist. You can't always believe what you see.  
  
Sonic 1, Part 1 : Before The Ledgend  
  
"Mom?.....Where are you?" A young blue hedgehog searched throught his house. A terrible fire had been spreading all over The Great Forest. The Hedgehog family lived near the fire's starting point : Ring Lake. Therefor, they had a great amount of damage to their home, and chance of survival was dim. The hedgehog's mother had heard her son's cry. "Sonic! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes tearing from fear. "Mom, I'm scared!" He was crying, his favorite toy in his hands. It was a teddy bear, made by his mom for his 3rd birthday. His mother was trying not to cry herself. "We're all scared.....even me..." She tried to keep away from the fire. she knew that her house was about burn up in the flames. "Sonic, run! you won't survive if you stay here!". Sonic was crying more than ever before as he cried to his mother. "But what about you? And Dad?" "Don't worry about us!"  
  
Eyes filled with tears, he jumped out the window and ran with his incredible speed. About 2 minutes later, he looked back to see his house completley burned down. "Mom.....Dad...." He said, sobbing. They were all that ever mattered. Gone. All he lived for was the love of his parents. But now...they're gone forever. Dead. On top of that, he was only 5 years old. He couldn't live on his own. Where would he go? What would he do? He looked at his teddy bear. " You're all I have left, Mr.Teds.". He hugged it close. "I'll never let anything happen to you.".  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been 9 years since that terrible day. Sonic the Hedgehog is now 14 years old. He's lived in the deepest part of The Great Forest since he was 6. He had learned the ways of the wild. He knew what fruit and berries to eat, where the best climbing tree was, and how to get the best shelter in the forest. The best part : The space. There was plenty open space to run in. Since Sonic was so speedy, he always ran. He ran up a tree. Top his cave. To the fruit trees. Most of the time just around the forest, to see his friends, the flickies. These blue birds lived near the pond a few miles from Sonic's cave. They went for swims in the water, ran around forest, had picnics, played tag, and overall, had fun. One day, Sonic, speeding back to his cave after playing wth his friends, heard a noise. It coming from the pond! Sonic's best flicky friend, Skipper, cried out for help, in a tone that made Sonic know he was full of fear. Almost as much fear he had that day when he was 5 years old. "Sonic! Help...." Skipper stopped in mid sentence. "SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS BIRD!" Sonic could hear that voice a man. "Sonic.....he's got me!".  
  
Who's "He"? Sonic ran to the pond to see a fat man hold Skipper so tightley, he almost choked him. "One more moves and your friend here gets it!" He chuckled, evily. "LET GO OF HIM!" yelled Sonic. "Make me." Said the man, with a grin. Sonic used his spindash to knock the man over. "So....you want to play rough? No matter, I will beat you easily." He let go of Skipper. "Ow! That man has quite a grip!" said Skipper. "Come, Egg Walker!" Said the man. A robot walker teleported beside him. He got in. "Prepare to face your doom, hedgehog!" he yelled. Sonic gulped. "Uh-oh......".

* * *

YAY! A cliffhanger! Hoped you liked chapter 1, sorry it was so short. And I know the beginning was the dramatic : I cried as I typed it 0.0. 2 reviews and I'll write chapter 2!  



End file.
